narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chiyome Ushitora
Chiyome Ushitora is a Jonin of Sunagakure. She is also the wife of Doshun Ushitora whom sired her quadruplets: Omozukai, Hidarizukai, Sashizukai, and Ashizukai. Currently, she works as the Jonin leader of a Genin squad which is composed Heisabanri, Umanohone, and Senryonoisshitsu. ''Personality and Relationships Background Naught but five years before the Fourth Shinobi World War, Chiyome Ushitora was born as simply Chiyome. Mochizuki gave birth to Chiyome as a direct consequence of a one-night stand with some long-forgotten man. Chiyome's uncle, Mochizuko, took it upon himself to raise Chiyome because he personally considered Mochizuki to be unsuited for parenting. Even though Mochizuko may have been Chiyome's primary caregiver, Mochizuki still round up having an active presence in Chiyome's life. By the time a six-year-old Chiyome was enrolled into the Sunagakure Academy, her Qilin's Horn had managed to grow to a visible size. When one of her classmates attempted to bully her by poking fun at her Qilin's Horn, Chiyome's immediate response was to beat the ever-living shit out of the classmate. The sheer brutality of the beating that Chiyome delivered to the classmate was more than enough to discourage the rest of her classmates from so much as looking at her Qilin's Horn. It should be noted that Chiyome's violent response did not go unpunished, for Chiyome's teacher was '''VERY' displeased with Chiyome's disproportionate retribution. Not long after, Doshun would begin to displace her and her classmates' free time with study/training sessions. While Doshun was able to simply threaten her other classmates into attending the study/training sessions, Doshun had to literally drag a kicking-and-screaming Chiyome to the study/training sessions. It wasn't long before Chiyome got real tired of Doshun's shit. In a fit of blind rage, Chiyome somehow managed to rally all of her classmates into attempting to assassinate Doshun. Much to Chiyome's embarrassment, Doshun would effortlessly defeat her and all of his other would-be-assassins as well. In spite of the fact that he had just claimed a flawless victory over them, Doshun wouldn't bother Chiyome and her classmates about any study/training session ever again. From that point onward, most of Chiyome's classmates would go out of their way to avoid Doshun as much as they possibly could. Unfortunately for Doshun, Chiyome was not like most of her classmates. In hopes of avenging her embarrassing loss to Doshun, Chiyome would continue to rally the perfectly willing among her classmates into re-attempting to assassinate Doshun. Much to Chiyome and her classmates' surprise, Doshun's only response to their assassination attempts would be to defend himself from harm rather than viciously counterattack like he had during their first attempt to assassinate him. By the end of the month, all but ONE of Doshun's would-be-assassins abandoned the idea of assassinating Doshun out of either the realization that Doshun was no longer interested in subjugating them or a sheer lack of confidence in their ability to succeed in doing so. Needless to say, the single individual who persisted in the assassination attempts was Chiyome herself. Every day, before and after class at the Sunagakure Academy, Chiyome would attempt to assassinate Doshun. And every day, Doshun would successfully defend himself from Chiyome before taking his leave as soon as Chiyome was too exhausted to continue her assault. Eventually, Chiyome would be reprimanded for her belligerence by a teacher. However, right before the teacher could administer any sort of punishment to Chiyome, Doshun defended Chiyome's belligerence by claiming that all of her attempts to assassinate him were training exercises. Even though the teacher was highly suspicious of the validity of Doshun's claim, she acquiesced to Doshun's request for Chiyome to be left unpunished. Not long after, a humiliated yet appreciative Chiyome would challenge Doshun to a duel to the death rather than make any more attempts to assassinate Doshun. Out of the desire to bring the hostility between Chiyome and him to a close, Doshun accepted the duel. Unbeknownst to even Chiyome herself, her anger towards Doshun had subsided the moment Doshun went to the trouble to bail her out of trouble. Because Chiyome was no longer blinded by that anger, she managed to defeat Doshun in their duel to the death. However, also because Chiyome was no longer blinded by that anger, she decided to spare Doshun's life. Thus was the end of the hostility between Chiyome and Doshun and the start of a beautiful friendship between the two of them. As a twelve-year-old, Chiyome would graduate from the Sunagakure Academy. Following her graduation; Chiyome would be partnered up with Ikui and Saboten. Chiyome, Ikui, and Saboten would then be placed under the tutelage of Jiu. Because Ikui and Saboten were too far too scared of Chiyome to be truly befriended by her, Chiyome spent a supermajority of her free time as a Genin with Doshun instead of her teammates. As a result of such, Chiyome would come to long for a partnership with Doshun rather than Ikui and Saboten. The very idea of such a partnership was more than enough to grant Chiyome the drive she needed to awaken the full capabilities of her Qilin's Horn. Because of the awakening of her Qilin's Horn, Chiyome would experience a most rapid growth in her capabilities as shinobi. Shuten-dōji allowed her to perfectly copy the jutsu of those around her all while Ibaraki-dōji allowed her to perform those jutsu without having to worry about whether or not her own compatibility with the jutsu would cause the jutsu to be taxing on her chakra reservoir. Thus Chiyome was able to learn every jutsu in Jiu's arsenal within the span of naught but a year. Realizing that he had a genius amongst the most genius of geniuses on his hand, Jiu arranged for Chiyome to be transferred from his tutelage to the tutelage of the ANBU themselves. For a total of five years; the ANBU would guide Chiyome into unlocking the full potential of the Qilin's Horn, ultimately resulting in the development of Kuma-dōji, Torakuma-dōji, Hoshikuma-dōji, Kanaguma-dōji, and much more. During of the second of those five years, Chiyome would learn that Doshun had been reassigned from Chunin to ANBU. In hopes of being able to work with Doshun, Chiyome redoubled her efforts to master the Qilin's Horn. Chiyome learned how to utilize Shuten-dōji in a manner that made her into the perfect sensor-type shinobi, mastered Ibaraki-dōji to the point where she could completely refuel herself within the span of naught but a minute, and discovered that she could counteract the Qilin's Horn's weakness to the Lightning Release with the Wind Release at the cost of not being able to use the Qilin's Horn during the counteraction. By the end of the five years, an eighteen-year-old Chiyome was considered to be one of the most powerful shinobi in Sunagakure. At her own request, Chiyome would be reassigned from Genin to ANBU and then placed under the leadership of Doshun. Alongside Dosha and Sange, Chiyome would work under Doshun for ten years straight. During this time, Chiyome would come to be world-renowned as the Ogress with an Iron Club (Romaji: Oni-Ni-Kanabou; Kanji: 鬼に金棒) because of how unbelievably powerful of a shinobi she was. At the same time, Chiyome's relationship with Doshun would evolve from an innocent friendship into a bawdy romance. Right after the ten years, Chiyome and Doshun would request a reassignment from Gaara so that the two of them could get married and start a family. Because of the sheer excellency of their records as ANBU, Gaara granted their request by reassigning the both of them to the rank of Jonin. After her marriage to Doshun and the libidinous honeymoon that followed it; Chiyome would have Heisabanri, Umanohone, and Senryonoisshitsu assigned as her students. Two years later; Chiyome would give birth to Doshun's quadruplets whom would be named Omozukai, Hidarizukai, Sashizukai, and Ashizukai. In celebration of the birth of their quadruplets, Chiyome and Doshun decided to adopt Ushitora as their surname in hopes of establishing a foundation that their quadruplets could build a clan upon. Not long after, Chiyome and Doshun would asked Dosha and Sange to become uncles to Doshun and her quadruplets by adopting Ushitora as their surname as well. Without hesitation, Dosha and Sange agreed to do so. Thus was the formation of the founding generation of the Ushitora Clan and the birth of the Ushitora Clan's first generation. ''Abilities Rebirth Specializations ''S-Rank Skill (Qilin's Horn) *'Skill One' - Qilin's Horn **Shuten-dōji ***Contact-type Sensing ****'Long-Distance "Vision"' ****'360° Degree "Vision"' ****'Subterranean "Vision"' ****'Subaquatic "Vision"' ****'Transparent "Vision"' ****'Telescopic "Vision"' ****'Chakra Coloration' ****'Visual Analysis' *****'Reverse Engineering' **Ibaraki-dōji ***'Chakra Refueling' **Kuma-dōji ***Chakra Absorption **Torakuma-dōji ***Chakra Transference **Hoshikuma-dōji ***Genjutsu: Qilin's Horn **Kanaguma-dōji ***'Chakra Signature Mimicry' ***'Chakra Potency Mimicry' ***'Chakra Morality Mimicry' ***'Chakra Texture Mimicry' A-Rank Skill (Immense Chakra, Taijutsu, and Nintaijutsu) *'Skill One' - Tailed Beast-level Chakra Reservoir **'Unparalleled Stamina' *'Skill Two' - Taijutsu **Drunken Fist **'Superhuman Stength' **'Superhuman Speed' **'Superhuman Durability' *'Skill Three' - Nintaijutsu **Chakra Control and Chakra Flow ***Chakra-Enhanced Strength B-Rank Skill (Wind Release) *'Skill One' - Wind Release ''Fanon Canon Rebirth History'' (S-Rank Shinobi) ''Trivia Quotes'' Category:Fanon Canon Rebirth Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Sunagakure Resident Category:Kunoichi Category:Jonin Category:Powerhouse411